1. Technical Field
The present disclosure herein relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to fin field effect transistors and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain semiconductor devices include integrated circuits having metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) field effect transistors (FET). As semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, sizes of MOS field effect transistors have been increasingly reduced, which can deteriorate operating characteristics of the semiconductor devices. Thus, various research is being conducted for semiconductor devices capable of overcoming limitations caused by high integration of the semiconductor devices and of improving performance of the semiconductor devices. Particularly, research is being conducted for high performance MOS field effect transistors capable of increasing mobility of electrons and holes.